


A Super Secret Mission

by hawkeyesbishop (theholytrickster)



Series: Kate and Bucky are total Bros [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Gen, Kate and Bucky are total bros, Steve cries a lot it's okay, also Kate and Clint, this day of Bucky's birthday, this whole thing is unedited i'm sorry but i had to get it out today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholytrickster/pseuds/hawkeyesbishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides to throw Bucky a birthday party, which means Kate decides to throw Bucky a birthday party. Somehow, it's not completely a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Super Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, but I hope you like it, and I hope I didn't make any mistakes. If I did, please tell me.

Clint had enlisted Kate's help in a super secret operation, one that may or may not have involved birthdays. Alright, it was a birthday party, but it was still super secret, and involved the Avengers, so she figured it was her best option for missions at the moment. "Hey, Katie-Kate." Clint called her over, scratching his head over the tangles of ribbons in his hands. "How do you do the untangling thing?"

"You're hopeless." she rolled her eyes, tugging them out of his hands. He didn't put up much of a fight, and the ribbons were untangled in a couple of minutes.

"How do you do that?" Clint shook his head, moving on to open another box. "I think it's magic. Did you force that wizard friend of yours to hand over some of his mojo or what?"

"I don't think that's possible?" Kate told him, going up the ladder to hang the ribbons. It was a really tall ladder. Maybe Stark tower wasn't the best party location. "I mean, I think I had to be able to use the magic stuff before now."

"That's boring." Clint commented helpfully, now trying to separate the party hats. "Why do we need hats again?"

"It's a birthday party." Kate waved her hand at him, hoping to convey her meaning. From his blank look she'd say she failed. "Everyone has to be wearing hats. What kind of birthday parties did you have?"

"The not fun kind, I guess." Clint shrugged, and he didn't argue about the hats anymore. Especially not when he saw the one the birthday boy - Man? Assassin? Whatever - had to wear. "Oh, Katie, this is amazing. Do you have a camera? Please tell me you have a camera."

"Of course I have a camera." Like she'd let this day go by without capturing the possibly embarrassing memories.

They got to work fairly quickly after they'd stopped talking, for once., hanging the ribbons and streamers. Clint had the tables all set up with the hats, some plates, and some napkins. It was around that time, though, that Clint disappeared. About halfway through the fork placing, Kate turned around and he wasn't there. Since it was just them setting up the party, and the other Avengers would be coming home in about thirty minutes, Kate felt like she had reason to panic. Just a little. They didn't even have the cake yet. Kate may have cried, slightly. Like, one manly tear. At least she'd brought ice cream.

Okay, so she broke and called Billy and Teddy. Who called Tommy and David. Who called everybody else. Billy magicked up a ton of balloons. They pretty much covered the ceiling, and he said it was on purpose but Kate didn't know if he was lying. She didn't bother to ask him to make a cake, because she didn't trust magic food. It was nothing against Billy, of course, but magic food made her feel nervous.

Everybody else just kind of stood there and unpacked more streamers, because they are so helpful. Kate needed new friends.

She almost stopped panicking until she heard the elevator working, and she knew that it was probably the Avengers. And the birthday-person would be with them. She didn't even have Clint there to explain how she got in. She was boned, basically. The doors dinged open, and Tony Stark was at the head of the little superhero herd, walking backward to talk to somebody until he bumped into Teddy. Of course. All of the Avengers looked a little surprised, maybe a lot confused, but they didn't start yelling at Kate, which was a good thing, right?

"You're tiny Hawkeye." Tony turned on her, pointing. Kate tried not to feel offended that he called her tiny.

"Kate Bishop." she held out her shaky hand for him to shake. "Nice to -Well, I've met you before. Rich people parties, and all that. Also, I've fought with you guys in battle like, ten times."

"Huh." Tony actually looked surprised. "Okay. Well, what's with the decorations? Did I miss someones birthday again?"

"Well-" Kate started, but was interrupted by the elevator dinging again, and Clint rushed in, clutching a huge, slightly sideways cake.

"Don't mind me." he said, shuffling towards the kitchen. "I'm doing nothing. Top secret. Level 5." It was then that Kate spotted the Winter Soldier in the back of the group, and she raised her arms to display all of the decorations.

"Surprise?" she said, and his eyes got really big.

"I don't even know you," he said after a moment of looking all shocked. "How do you know my birthday?"

"Remember? 'Tiny Hawkeye?'" she put her hands on her hips. "I know things."

"I - Well. Thank you." he mumbled, before Steve - _Captain America_ \- wrapped him up in a hug that would probably break bones, if he wasn't a super-soldier and all.

"So... Food?" Billy offered awkwardly from the corner, where he was squished between Teddy and America.

"We have food." America said blandly. She was probably really nervous, meeting the Avengers.

"We also have party hats!" Clint poked his head into the room. "Bucky has to wear his. It's the rules, I think?" They all sat down, got food, and Clint made sure everyone wore their hats. He was really aggressive about it, honestly, but nobody really minded. After the food and cake portions of the party, the Winter Soldier - should she call him Bucky? James? Barnes? - came up to her, hands behind his back. She hoped he wasn't mad about the party. That would suck.

"Thanks for all this." he said pleasantly, actually smiling at her a little bit. "It was really nice."

"Um, you're welcome, Mister.... Um, Barnes?"

"Call me Bucky." he smiled a little wider, and Kate almost fainted. What, she had a teeny, tiny crush on him. No big deal. "And you're Kate."

"Yeah." she nodded a little too hard.

"Thank you again," he said, sticking his hand out and Kate immediately shook it. "Throw one for Steve when his birthday comes around." he told her, grinning. "He'll like it."

"I will." she said, and he waved before shuffling back to the tables, sitting next to Natasha.

Overall, it was a really good party. Everyone had fun, even if Captain America cried a little bit. (Kate couldn't help feeling a little bad about it, though. She made Captain America  _cry._ )


End file.
